


Winter Holiday

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <i>Deathly Hallows</i> - contains spoilers for the book and first <i>Deathly Hallows</i> movie.</p><p>A week after Christmas, the snow came down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of cereta's Grading Hell Theater posts on Dreamwidth.

It was a few days after Ron returned when he and Hermione woke to find the tent flap iced shut and the shadow of a two-foot overnight snow against the outer walls.

Harry was just inside the flap, huddled in his blankets. "I don't think anyone will be hunting us today."

"I'd be surprised if dementors could even stand it being this cold."

Hermione laughed.

For once, they didn't strike camp and move.

They spent the day sprawled around Hermione's jar of bluebell light, playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess and casting warming spells at each other.

That night, they all huddled together in their bedrolls for warmth.

Ron woke in the night and could have sworn he heard Harry mumbling " _Expecto Patronum_ " through an uneasy dream, but a single nudge and he was silent.

Ron rolled over and went back to sleep.

Years later, they still laughingly called it, and the frozen solid week that followed, their 'Seventh Year Winter Holiday'.


End file.
